


A Rainy Day

by Katieboe8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboe8/pseuds/Katieboe8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have the bunker to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

Living with Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel was difficult. Sam enjoyed everyone being under the same roof, especially on days like that rainy Saturday. Dean and Cas had gone out to do whatever it was they did on their off days. It was just Sam and his archangel.  Sam sat on the couch, book in hand, completely engrossed. Suddenly, the book disappeared and a golden haired angel was in his lap. “We have the house to ourselves, Sammy boy,” Gabriel smirked.  Sam found it nearly impossible to be irritated with the beautiful man and today was no exception.  
“What do you want to do?” Sam inquired, folding his arms loosely around Gabe’s waist.  
 “Well, we have the house all to ourselves.” He began lazily toying with the buttons on Sam’s flannel shirt as he spoke. “Which means we have options.” Sam’s shirt hung open against his frame. Gabe tilted his face up to Sam’s ear. “So, how about we start in the kitchen?” Without hesitation, Sam lifted Gabriel and carried him-his legs around the large man’s waist-into the kitchen. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bottle of lubricant appeared on the counter.  
“Clothes off,” Sam ordered.  
 “Sir, yes, sir,” Gabe answered eagerly. The angel snapped his fingers and both men’s clothes appeared on the floor. Sam’s eyes flicked over the smaller man hungrily.  
 “Up on the counter,” Sam ordered. Gabe silently obeyed. The taller man bent to attack the angel’s neck with kisses, sucking marks into the skin. Gabriel was moaning, rock hard against Sam’s stomach.  
“Mmm, you moan like a slut,” Sam purred, stroking Gabriel once quickly.    
“Ugh, Sammy, please,” Gabe begged.    
“Only because you asked nicely.” Sam reached for the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. Sam carefully spread the archangel’s legs, teasing a finger around his hole. The actual prepping seemed to take forever, at least to Gabe. Sam kept curling his fingers deep into the angel, hearing his whines for more. Sam withdrew his fingers, and pressed into the tight heat.  Gabriel clutched at the larger man as he began to thrust deeply, keeping a steady rhythm.  
“Oh, Sammy, fuck,” Gabe moaned as Sam’s cock found his prostate. Sam leaned in to suck on the angel’s neck and jaw. Gabriel was practically screaming.  
“Sam, baby, bedroom,” he gasped.  The bigger man pulled out and they made their way down the hall to the bedroom. Gabriel immediately began to kiss him, pulling him down to connect their mouths deeper. He grinned up at the beautiful boy.  
“You know how I want you.”  Sam walked obediently to the bed and bent over, placing his arms firmly on the comforter. He looked over his shoulder with a sexy smile. Gabe messaged him gently, running his fingers up and down the human’s spine. Then, he reached up and gave Sam’s hair a firm yank. “Huh, Gabe,” Sam whimpered.  
 “You like that, don’t you?” Gabe practically growled. He tugged again.  
 “Uh huh,” Sam whispered.  Gabriel lubed himself up and pressed into Sam without warning.  
“Fuck, Sammy, so tight,” he groaned. He waited, stroking his beautiful boy’s sides. Within a moment, Sam was pushing back against him, craving friction.  The archangel procured a form grip on Sam’s hair and began to thrust hard. Sam’s large hands tore at the sheets as his moans increased in volume. Gabe kept a steady pace, never releasing Sam’s long locks.  
“Gabriel, harder,” Sam whined.  
 “Tell me you’re mine,” he demanded, tugging the handful of hair.    
“Yours, Gabriel, all yours,” the taller man breathed.  Gabriel angled his thrusts so that he hit Sam’s prostate on every push. Gabe could tell by his partner’s moans that he was getting close. He released Sam’s hair in favor of jerking him while they fucked. Sam tensed immediately, nearly tearing the sheets.  
“Gabriel, I’m gonna, oh fuck.”  Sam let out a long groan before spurting hot cum all over Gabriel’s hand.  
“That’s right, Sammy baby, cum for me,” Gabe purred. Gabriel continued to thrust, feeling near the edge. He wrapped his arms around his boy and whimpered as he came deep inside of him.  They stayed like that, sweaty and trembling, for some time before crawling into bed.  
“That was fucking amazing,” Gabe said. Sam laughed, burying his face in the angel’s shoulder. They then heard voices.    
“Sam, why are your and Gabe’s clothes on the floor of the kitchen?!” Dean yelled.


End file.
